Kara-Mommy
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Y todos recordaron los juegos de su niñez y el que tal vez eran más complejos de lo que parecían. Quizás solo era la verdad. [KaraOso]
Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer :D

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía uwu

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi e incesto (?) También es algo fluffy (?) xDDD Headcanon de mierda que me tengo (?)

 **Pareja:** KaraOso

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Kara―mommy"**_

No tenían nada que hacer, cada uno haciendo lo mismo de siempre, flojeando a su manera. Todomatsu ojeaba de manera distraída su celular hasta que un link lo llevo a otra página, no importaba mucho porque después de todo estaba horriblemente aburrido.

"Cosas que debiste haber hecho durante tu infancia" decía el título del artículo. Frunció un poco el ceño al recordar esos tiempos de antes, la verdad es que habían cambiado bastante desde su niñez, el cambio podía ser hasta cierto punto algo abrumador. Disipó ese pensamiento y se puso a leer. El número 3 le llamo especialmente la atención.

 _«_ _3― Jugar a la casita es algo que indudablemente debes haber hecho, independientemente de si eres hombre o mujer, ¿qué papel desempeñabas?»_

El menor de los sextillizos rememoró de nuevo el pasado y sonrió levemente al recordar esos juegos de pequeños.

―¿Qué pasa, Totty?― preguntó Choromatsu quien era el que se encontraba más cerca y el que había notado esa sonrisa sincera aflorando en los labios de su hermano menor.

―Solo estaba recordando cuando jugábamos a la casita, Choromatsu-niisan― en ese punto los demás ya le estaban poniendo atención―. Choromatsu-niisan era el hermano mayor― sonrió al recordar ese detalle.

El del abrigo verde asintió también recordando cosas al respecto―. Jyushimatsu era el perro e Ichimatsu el gato― el quinto hermano soltó un ladrido mientras se ponía en cuatro, el de morado siguió acariciando al gato en su regazo de manera relajada.

―Totty era el bebé― habló Osomatsu por primera vez en la conversaciones, una sonrisa divertida surcando sus labios. Todos giraron a ver a Karamatsu quien había permanecido inusualmente callado, no es que a alguien le importara, pero ya en ese punto todos recordaron lo demás―. Y Karamatsu era mi adorable esposa―Osomatsu paso un brazo por encima de los hombros del de azul quien se quedó en blanco por unos segundos todavía sosteniendo el espejo en su mano.

―Esos tiempos ya pasaron, my brother―soltó con ese tono narcisista que siempre usaba ajustando sus gafas evitando que no cayeran por el anterior movimiento del de rojo.

―Rompes el corazón de tu amado esposo, Kara-chan ― añadió en tono algo burlesco mientras picaba la mejilla algo colorada del de azul.

―Ahora que lo pienso, aunque Totoko-chan jugara con nosotros, Karamatsu-niisan seguía siendo la mamá siempre ―mencionó el de rosa dándole una mirada de reojo al de azul que había vuelto a su labor anterior de observarse en el espejo con la sonrisa narcisista que normalmente llevaba― ¿Por qué insistías tanto en serlo, nii-san?―preguntó más por aburrimiento que por curiosidad.

El de azul ni siquiera despegó su vista del espejo―. Porque era un papel _cool_ ― y solo con eso bastó para que todos perdieran el interés en el tema.

―Muérete, Cacamatsu―murmuró Ichimatsu mientras se iba en dirección del techo junto a Jyushimatsu.

―Que doloroso...― Todomatsu puso una cara de asco y se retiró junto a Choromatsu, al parecer nadie parecía poder soportar el aura dolora que este desprendía.

El silencio se extendió por la habitación. Osomatsu se dejó caer, apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo del segundo hijo― ¿Por qué no les dices lo mismo que me decías a mí en ese entonces?―preguntó con curiosidad el mayor observando como el de azul sonreía con cierto aire de superioridad poniendo el espejo sobre el suelo.

―Si les digo eso seguro se pondrían a la defensiva y muy probablemente me golpeen, en especial Ichimatsu― añadió con ese tono absurdo al que Osomatsu ya estaba acostumbrado.

El mayor de los Matsuno asintió aceptando lo dicho por su hermano menor―. Tienes razón...―Osomatsu se incorporó con suavidad. Le habían dado ganas de ir a jugar al Pachinko. Antes de irse Karamatsu lo sostuvo de la muñeca y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. El mayor abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.

―Se supone que así se despide un esposo de su esposa― suelta con voz algo ronca.

El de rojo pasa saliva por su garganta, a veces olvida lo que Karamatsu normalmente no muestra a sus otros hermanos. Ellos realmente no son como hermanos sino como esposos si tuvieran que clasificarlo en una palabra, han sido el apoyo uno del otro porque eran más de lo que aparentaban, Karamatsu era su fuerte y a eso misma conclusión habían llegado cuando eran pequeños después de aquel incidente.

 _El segundo hermano mayor se encontraba arreglando un poco la sala que habían dejado tirada sus hermanos. No lo exteriorizaba, pero le gustaba ayudar a su madre en las labores del hogar; sin embargo solo lo hacía cuando no estaban sus hermanos porque sabía que después estos pasarían aprovechándose de él y eso era algo que prefería evitar. Su madre también le hacía el favor de no decírselo a sus hermanos._

 _Hace unas horas todos se habían ido a jugar al parque porque Jyushimatsu quería practicar Baseball, él había decidido quedarse para que su madre le terminara de enseñar a hacer algunos puntos de costura nuevos. Ese era otro tema algo vergonzoso que prefería que nadie supiera, las labores domésticas le gustaban, cocinar y coser se le daban bastante bien. Su madre hasta había dicho que hubiera sido una buena esposa porque también era ordenado, no como los otros._

 _Sonrió complacido al ver que todo estaba ordenado, sus padres habían salido desde hace un rato dejándolo a cargo del hogar. Eso normalmente se lo dejaban a Osomatsu y por consiguiente a Choromatsu también ya que siempre andaban juntos. Cada uno de ellos tenía a alguien con el que mejor se llevaba, por ejemplo él prefería estar con Todomatsu, aunque sabía que eso también tenía que ver con su vena sobreprotectora de cuidar a su hermano menor._

 _El estruendo de la puerta principal lo asusto, además de los pequeños sollozos con los que venía acompañado ese ruido, sin preocuparse por quitarse el delantal que llevaba puesto se encaminó a la entrada. Tragó grueso al encontrarse con Osomatsu siendo ayudado a estar de pie por un nervioso y lloroso Choromatsu. Por su parte Todomatsu e Ichimatsu se encontraban con expresiones algo espantadas y llorando con fuerza mientras eran guiados por un Jyushi de apariencia nerviosa._

― _¡¿Qué les pasó?!―preguntó preocupado tomando a Osomatsu guiándolo a su habitación―. Jyushimatsu, tráeme el botiquín que está en el baño―le ordenó al que parecía más calmado._

 _Karamatsu se concentró en recordar las cosas que le había contado su mamá acerca de limpiar heridas, tanteó con suavidad el rostro de su hermano mayor que se encontraba hinchado; además de que su respiración era algo trabajosa. Le sacó con cuidado la camisa y lo revisó con cuidado, no eran heridas preocupantes, pero sin duda dolerían por unas semanas._

― _Unos tipos estaban metiéndose con Ichimatsu y Todomatsu, ellos estaban algo alejados de nosotros―Choromatsu había empezado a relatar lo sucedido al ver como su hermano empezaba a curar con cuidado a Osomatsu―. Nos dimos cuenta cuando Jyushimatsu se fue a buscar la pelota, Osomatsu-niisan fue a defenderlos y y-yo―la voz al tercer hijo se le quebró y apretó los puños, no pudo hacer nada, el miedo lo había paralizado._

― _Cuando regrese, Osomatsu-niisan estaba así―murmuró Jyushimatsu también sintiéndose culpable, si él no hubiera insistido en ir a jugar Baseball nada de eso habría…_

― _Choromatsu, necesito que hagas algo―Karamatsu ni siquiera se detuvo de su labor aunque por unos segundos le dio una mirada seria al tercer mayor―. Necesito que los lleves a la cocina y les prepares un té, tú también tomate uno―añadió con suavidad―. Y esto no es culpa de ninguno―concluyó antes de que sus hermanos se fueran de la habitación._

 _Karamatsu se dedicó por completo a curar las heridas en el rostro de su hermano mayor, ignorando por completo el sentimiento horrible que tenía alojado en el fondo del estómago. Suspiró aliviado al notar como Osomatsu abría los ojos algo adormilado―¿Kara?―preguntó desorientado._

― _¿Cómo te sientes, Osomatsu?―cuestionó mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse recostando la cabeza de este sobre su regazo._

― _Cansado―se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos―¿Cómo están ellos?―normalmente Osomatsu prefería parecer alguien despreocupado, pero sus hermanos eran un punto aparte._

― _Están bien, algo asustados y seguro con hambre―el segundo hijo inspeccionó el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la habitación―. En unos momentos iré a prepararles algo para que puedan comer, incluyéndote, niisan― Karamatsu le dio una mirada a su hermano mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello, a él le gustaba cuando su mamá hacía eso, así que supuso que a su hermano debía gustarle también._

 _Osomatsu dejo salir un sonidito de satisfacción―¿Sabes? Te pareces a mamá justo ahora…―murmuró con suavidad cerrando los ojos―. Me gustaría tener una esposa así en el futuro._

 _Karamatsu detuvo todo movimiento provocando que el mayor abriera los ojos topándose con el rostro algo sonrojado y avergonzado de Karamatsu, Osomatsu entendiendo que lo que dijo podía ser malinterpretado también se sonrojo un poco, abrió la boca para aclarar el asunto, pero el segundo de los sextillizos se le adelantó―. Entonces tendremos que trabajar como esposos en verdad, Osomatsu, los dos vamos a cuidar del resto juntos―Karamatsu pareció demasiado avergonzado así que desvió la mirada aunque el toque en la cabeza del mayor se reanudó―. Así que más te vale no dejarme aparte, niisan. Solo yo puedo ser el que los cuide a todos, incluyéndote…―murmuró lo último y otra vez detuvo las caricias, quitó la cabeza de Osomatsu de su regazo para después ponerse de pie―. Iré a preparar algo para que coman._

― _Karamatsu―llamó el mayor haciendo que su hermano se detuviera―. Te ves adorable con delantal―soltó con ese tono divertido que usaba. Las orejas del segundo se calentaron y el de rojo solo pudo reír con suavidad._

 _Las cosas habían funcionado así desde ese entonces, Osomatsu era el papá y Karamatsu la mamá. El segundo se había tomado muy a pecho su papel y todos podían dar fe de ello. Los besos en los raspones que se hacía Jyushi cuando jugaba, las veces que dejaba que Todomatsu jugara con su cabello, el gatito de peluche que le había dado a Ichimatsu, las galletas que le hacía a Choromatsu cuando estaba deprimido y sobre todo los besos que compartía de vez en cuando con Osomatsu. Sin duda, Karamatsu era una buena esposa y mamá._

* * *

Cuando Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu bajaron del techo se encontraron con Osomatsu y Karamatsu abrazados y dormidos en el suelo.

―¡Vamos, Ichimatsu-niisan!―el de amarillo recostó a su hermano mayor al lado de Karamatsu para después dirigirse al armario y buscar en el compartimiento secreto del de morado.

―¡E-espera, Jyushimatsu!―llamó alterado mientras hacía el ademán de ponerse de pie; sin embargo el quinto ya había regresado a su lado con el peluche de gato en sus manos y se tumbó a su lado dándole el gato que a regañadientes aceptó.

No tardo mucho para que regresaran Choromatsu y Todomatsu, el de rosa se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa y jaló al verde para recostarse del lado de Osomatsu. Al rato todos se encontraban completamente dormidos, tal vez era un secreto bien sabido entre los cuatro menores, la realidad de por qué ignoraban tanto a Karamatsu. A fin de cuentas era bastante vergonzoso recordar lo dependiente que eran del de azul cuando eran niños cada vez que lo veían.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído uwu Dentro de poco actualizare Karamatsu Girl por si alguien lo lee uwu También estoy haciendo un dibujo unu Después lo subiré a mi tumblr que casi no uso xDDDD

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
